guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kihm
Kihm vs Khim I believe the devs have messed up a bit here, as both spellings of Kihm and Khim exist in the BWE event. you can see Kihm in Chahbek Village (location) and most other places you will see Khim, this is most definetly a typo and probably will be rectified, as to which is correct we shall have to wait and see. --Lemming64 08:54, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :I doubt it. Many other typos that exist in all three games have yet to be rectified by ANet. ~Soja Healer Henchman It's a pity she is called Healer henchman whereas she is set up as a prot monk. She has a nice build and I never used her util recently, as I thought she was Mehnlo's doppleganger. Utaku Mu Dan :Same here. I'd been taking Tahlkora set up for protection since I thought there wasn't a protection hench available. Nice to know I can fill my hero slot with another damage dealer now. - Bcstingg 09:51, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::uh yeah, that would have been nice to know, so i didnt bring... two prot monks... -_-. ty anet. 72.78.223.169 16:09, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::On the basis of standing nearby and observing the healing as she uses Renew Life, she clearly has 0 in her healing attribute :( --BramStoker 10:33, 3 March 2007 (CST) Well ZB is a fairly good heal. Maybe that's why she's labelled as a healer. 132.203.83.38 00:25, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :She's labelled a healer because she is a healer on Istan. I'm thinking probably someone decided to switch her to prot later on but didn't bother to change her label... --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 10:23, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ::There was some talk from Anet a while back about how they can't rename the henchman without causing them to drop out of your party when you change zones. Basically they don't want people to be force to add the hench back into the party every time they change builds/descriptions at new towns, that's why they're mislabeled in later areas. --66.245.217.162 09:49, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Mo/Me Hench? While finishing up the end of Save The Reindeer I happened to click on Kihm as she was using Shatter Hex. Do all Hench have skills from a secondary or is this some sort of Wintersday mess up? :She seems to use it a lot on Istan but I'm not sure about the continent. ::I have a screenshot of it also if it needs verification http://i84.photobucket.com/albums/k5/RaultdSvart/gw084.jpg :It would be nice to post the screenshot. I brought her along for the xmas quests and haven't seen her use it, despite going up against lotsa plants. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:57, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::Hmm.... that's really interesting... Maybe I'll take Kihm and go spin her around Mehtani Keys. You were fighting corsairs at that time? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 09:11, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::Yes, I think the easiest way to check for yourself is to get just a few henchmen and fight the iboga that are on the first island to the south past the building thingwhile having Kihm selected the entire time that was the first time I saw her use it ::::Yep, confirmed. I got a screenshot too. I'm noticing that she uses it very rarely; more prone to using orison and breeze, and I also noticed she almost never uses it on other henchies/heroes. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:25, 26 December 2006 (CST) Further fuel to the fire of Mo/Me is that her staff is a chaos damage weapon. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Kihm_chaos_damage.jpg --Ckal Ktak 18:00, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Guardian I think she just cast Guardian on me. I'm not absolutely certain, but I'm pretty certain I didn't do it accidentally, since mine wasn't recharging, but no one else could have done it... --Carmine 00:57, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :Or it could have been a hero of yours. Regardless, I've never seen Guardian come up on any of my or heroes' effects monitors, so I'm very sure she doesn't have it. --Kale Ironfist 01:25, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Her istan skillset Her istan skillset inspires new monks to be horrible.--» Life Infusion«T» 23:09, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Speaking of; does anyone know what her istan skillset is in Hard Mode? --Ruricu (Talk • ) 17:22, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::As far as I can tell, it's the same one as on the mainland in normal mode. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:26, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::Confirmed, she still spams Healing Breeze in HM Istan. The nub. Added a note too btw. Blaze 18:25, 26 November 2007 (UTC) AI unable to resurrect This AI has issues with resurrecting heroes, henchman and players. During consulate docks mission she was the only one who survived an attack in HM. She is on top of my hero monk but refuses to use her resurrection skill to resurrect. Khim's new title. Just logged into Moddok Crevice to do the ZM, and noticed her new title. Ran off to a couple of other outposts to double check it, including Champion's Dawn to check the lower level version, and she has indeed been renamed. Bit more accurate in that she isn't always a healer, but I still don't think it's the best. 04:54, October 24, 2009 (UTC)